fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga Sakura
Hyuuga Sakura is one of the main cures of ''Natural Fantasy Precure''. ''She is the daughter and the succeeder of Hyuuga Saki. Her catchphrase is "Let's make our smile bloom!" which she usually says when she is in a very good mood. Sakura's alter ego is '''Cure Petal', the guardian elf of the earth village who could control the earth, the trees and flowers. Appearance Sakura is said to be very similar to her mother, Saki. She possessed tanned skin, auburn coloured hair, and hazel coloured eyes. Her hair is longer than her mother's and that she always tied as a low tied ponytail. Besides her school uniform, Sakura likes to wear a pink dress with short sleeves, and pink sneakers. As Cure Petal, Sakura's hair turns pink and grows in length, tying into a large bun and held by a flower hair pin. She gains pink flower earrings. Her attires is that like a flower, with beautiful pink and green colour decorates all over her. Personality Like both of her parents, Sakura is very bright and cheerful. With her mother's family runs the Panpaka Pan Bakery, Sakura has passion in making all type of breads and sweets. Also, with her father as a comedian, Sakura learns some of jokes from him and that she likes to use them to cheer her friends up. She is very fond of trees and flowers and that she enjoys taking a glance at them whenever she passed by. She is kind and likes to help other people when needed and that she is loved by all that met her. However, Sakura has an easy-going personalities and is not very good at studying, especially when it comes to Mathematic and Science. She has a very good relationship with her older brother but sometimes she is also annoyed with his overprotectiveness. Sakura is considered to be amazingly kind and thoughtful that even villains, especially Flameday, feel warm when they get to spend times with her. History Meeting Adelia and becoming a Precure In episode 1 , on her first day of attending junior high school, Sakura encountered a talking cat fairy named "Adelia", who claimed to be the only princess and the heir to the throne of Enchantia, the magical land of elf and pixie associating with the power of the nature. Adelia explained that her land was being attacked by the army, calling themselves the “Dark Elf”. Adelia was the only one who managed to survive with the natural pixies, with her mother, the queen of Enchantia, entrusting her with a great mission to find the Guardian Elves, the precures, saying that they were the only ones who could defeat the Dark Elf. At that moment, Flameday, the fire reaper and one of the general of the Dark Elf, appeared and demanded Sakura to hand over Adelia to him. Because Sakura refused to do so, Flameday recited his dark spell and summoned an Osensuru from the nearby tree, much to Sakura’s shock. The monster was succeed in cornering the girl, still, as Sakura insisted in protecting Adelia no matter what, plus saying that she would never forgive Flameday in turning a life of a tree into a hideous demon, the Natural Locket appeared from her heart. With the help of Lilian, the pixie of earth, Sakura could transform into Cure Petal and defeated the Osensuru. After the fight, Sakura gave her word to Adelia, that she wold search for the remaining cures and that they would surely bring back Enchantia. Cure Petal : "The elf of the flourishing earth! Cure Petal!" Cure Petal '''is Sakura's alter ego. She transformed using her Enchanted Locket and shouted "Precure! Natural phenomenon!". Her main colour is pink and that she could use the power of the earth, the trees, as well as flowers. '''Attacks *'Petal Florescence ' Etymology Relationships *'Mizumino Togoya'- Togoya and Sakura has become bestfriends eversince they were young because of their mothers' good relationship. Sakura respected Togoya as she is the student council president while Togoya also admired Sakura's cheerfulness and sympathy. *'Mishou Tsubasa'- Among the friends, Tsubasa seems to be Sakura closest friend, with their mothers as a bridge. They both care for each other a lot as if they were siblings eventhough Tsubasa rarely admits it. Even when Tsubasa became a cold person after the lost of her father, Sakura was still insisted on staying by her side and trying to bring back Tsubasa's old self. *'Akatsuki Asami'- Asami and Sakura could get along well as they were both energetic and had an easy-going personality. Sakura really likes to eat Asami's Yakizoba, as well as Asami who enjoys eating Sakura's bread. They were really close since young age both due to their mothers' good relationship and their houses' location that stood right next to each other. *'Kaminari Yusaki'- Sakura impressed Yusaki's american appearance and told her to be proud of it. She enjoys listening to Yusaki's music, thus being the one who encouraged her to join the new-forming rockstar band of the school. The two of them enjoys each other company as Sakura likes to ask Yusaki to inform her about America. *'Adelia'-Sakura was the first cure that Adelia made an encounter with and since then, Adelia has been staying at Sakura's house. Sakura cares a lot about Adelia and would get enraged whenever Adelia got hurt. She made a firm promise with the princess that she and her fellow precure would surely bring back Enchantia and defeat the dark elf once and for all. *'Lilian '- She is the pixie partner of Sakura. *'Hyuuga Daichi'- Sakura has a very good relationship with her only older brother and that she cares a lot about him as he is towards her, but sometimes she could get bother with Daichi's overprotectiveness. When Daichi started to have nightmares after she became a precure, Sakura always came to stay by his side and comfort him. So soon as she found out about Daichi's destiny as the reincarnation of Dorodoron, Sakura was scared of her brother's betraying her but was relieved when he persisted that he would never abandon her and would always stand with her. *'Hyuuga Saki'- Sakura has a good relationship with her mother and enjoys making breads with her. Saki really loves and cares for her daughter and that she always teaches her to do things right. When Sakura found out about her mother's past as Cure Bloom, she was shocked and impressed at the same time. *'Hyuuga Kenta'- Sakura likes to listen to her father's jokes. Kenta too, really enjoy spending his time with his daughter. He knew well that Sakura was destined to become a precure after Saki and that he promised to always support her no matter what. *'Flameday'- Flameday was the first reaper to meet Sakura and that he has a strong will to defeat her one day. Flameday's attitude toward Sakura began to change when she saved his life after he got badly burned by Cure Magma's new attack and that he started to become interested in her in a different way. At first, Sakura saw Flameday as a vicious villain. However, upon learning that he was in fact the reincarnation of Moerumba, Sakura began to feel sorry for his own fate and tried to help him. In the end of the series, it is heavily implied that they fell in love with each other. Trivia *Her birthday is 2nd October, making her zodiac Libra. *Her height is 165 cm. *Obviously, her favourite color is pink. *Her favourite food is Yakisoba, especially ones that Asami made, and dorayaki. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Natural Fantasy Precure Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters